There are many applications where it is desirable to separate particles, or small objects, according to some selected physical property, especially in outer space applications. For example, particles of the same material and the same average dimensions (as determined by screen sizing) may be of different shapes, as where some are relatively smooth and spherical while others are rough and non-spherical. In another example, particles of the same size may be formed of materials of different densities. In other examples, particles may have different electrostatic charge or magnetic attraction which may not be proportional to their mass or surface area. Applications exist in fusion target separation, biological particle separation, and manufacturing processes, which can benefit from the ability to separate particles of different selected properties. An effective technique for separating particles of different properties, especially in separating particles of only slightly different properties, would be of considerable value.